


This Love

by frozenmorningdew



Category: Dancing with the Stars (US) RPF, Valdaya
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenmorningdew/pseuds/frozenmorningdew
Summary: A very short drabble.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A very short drabble.

Falling in love was never an option. It wasn’t something that ever crossed his mind. He had only wanted to be closer to his brother, doing what he loved. It had also been a great opportunity, career wise. A good move as his father had said. It was dancing, his joy. It was emotional, sexual, intoxicating. Sometimes those emotions took over. Sometimes he would slip up and take what happened on the dance floor to extreme lengths, it was easy getting lost in the moment, even for professionals. But sometimes it was just going through the motions, waiting for it to be over. 

But everything with her had been different. Intertwined fingers and a burning shame in the pit of his stomach. Losing his head every time she pressed herself up against his body, his mind telling him that it was only a dance. Another one.  **3 more weeks.**

3 more weeks until she would disappear out of his life. He wanted a sip. A sip of her and a sip of the jack he poured himself every night he had been in the studio with her. To suppress the flames that were burning, that she had ignited. But he never did because he loved the hold she had over him. His heart beat like a drum, every second of every day and he wondered it she could hear it. 

She sometimes looked at him like she did, when her parents weren’t near. She looked at him like she held every answer to all the questions that ran through his mind. And it made him yearn. It made him think maybe. But then she’d look at him with a smile grazing her lips and a twinkle in her eyes that only the innocent ones have. And she was sixteen again. A knife went into his heart in those moments but he still burned. He still longed for her. He would still think about her, about his love for her. He would just never say it out loud. It was his and it was precious. Just like she was.

And his love grew for years until it spilled all over, because his heart was just too full. He felt the same today as he had felt 4 years ago, when he had met her for the first time.  _God, she’s beautiful._

And he felt more proud now than ever, watching from the end of the red carpet as she got her pictures taken by adoring photographers and fans. He didn’t need to be next to her, this was her moment. He didn’t need to be with her because he knew, just like she knew, that in the end she would always come to him and put her soft hand into his rough one. 

It came quietly, it snuck up on him and enveloped him when he least expected it. It didn’t exist for him before he found her but it couldn’t be denied. True love can never be denied. 

 


End file.
